Tail of two Rats
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: Splinter comes face to face with a female rat thief when she steals something precious from him. They are then captured by a mysterious person, will love bloom between them?
1. Ch1 Thought of love

Ch1 Love for a thought

**A/N I'm sorry if the beginning is weird mushy and gushy, but please bear with me. This is my first Splinter love story, I hope this turns out good. I do not own tmnt okay? Master Splinter may be a little ooc here.**

Splinter sat in his room mediating quietly. Dozens of candles were lit in every corner giving the place a warm peaceful atmosphere. He had been meditating for an hour or so upon this special day, this day of course meant a lot for his Master Yoshi and he wanted to at least give a commemoration.

Today was Master Yoshi's wedding anniversary, a picture of Yoshi was placed upon a table with a candle and incense lit. Sadly, there was no picture of his wife Tang Shen, but a locket she left behind for him. He clasped the locket tightly within his hand, as if wanting to feel the spirit of their love that rested within it, this was a cherished treasure to him.

Opening his eyes, he held the locket before him observing its heart shaped texture. He coiled the chain into his finger tenderly. It was a symbol of love.

The lock that kept it closed has never been opened before, many times he tried to, but if he were to open it, the sacred value of whatever it contained would've been lost. So he left it like that.

Sighing, he placed the locket onto the table with the picture.

'I wonder if I would be able to find a decent partner out there for me." He told himself. Maybe there was a pretty rat with gray fur and blue eyes, but how many mutant rats were out there in New York?

Realizing his silly thoughts, he shook them away chuckling to himself, he was far too old for a relationship, and he had four sons to keep him company. There's Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello, and he has two friends, Casey and April.

*CRASH!*

"Mimi! Roca! Watch out!" Leo yelled outside.

Of course, there was Mimi le Mime and Roca the Turtle. He had plenty of people in his life to love him. As long as he had them, he was one happy rat bachelor. He laughed slightly as he went out to watch his stories.

***

Mimi was in her mime outfit as always, she was miming the 'walking on a windy day' stunt. She made it look as if she really was caught in a wind storm. Just as she began 'walking down the stairs' act at the back of the couch, she heard the t.v. click on to the soap opera channel. The opening theme of _Wish I could Love You _started, her face popped up from behind and peered at the new episode and at Splinter who was dazedly watching the cheesy film.

Cynthia and Raoul were business rivals competing for the most sales in the neighborhood. Cynthia pursued an engaged man that she had been in love with for a very long time. Due to her obsessive antics in the neighborhood, Raoul tried many ways to stop her, as time went by, he soon realized how much in love he is with her.

"Raoul!" Cynthia shouted at a tall brunette man, her face twisted up in anger.

"You are the most loathsome man I've ever met!" *SLAP!*

Splinter grimaced from the slap and held his breath waiting for the next scene. Mimi sat on the couch and copied his expression, yet she saw something odd about him, a rather lonely look. Her eyes turned to the screen copying Splinter's gaze at the couple, but turned real as she saw them.

The scene shifted to a misty moonlight background.

"Cynthia, there's been something I wanted to tell you for a long time… I love you." The two kissed with passion as Splinter and Mimi both sighed from the romance. She never thought she could actually get affected by this stuff, she hates everything mushy, but this strange scenery impacted her like no other.

Splinter soon left reality and drifted off into another world, which was the most unusual thing for him to do, since he was the most focused and his mind was less likely to wander.

He found himself under a row of cherry blossom tress, the sun shining bright, and a rat with gray fur and blue eyes waiting for him at the end, they rushed towards each other with arms wide open. When they met, their lips connected and the shower of blossom petals added to the magical moment.

Mimi was no longer on the couch; instead she was in a long boat on a sparkly lake. On the water's surface was the moon's reflection, decorating it like a blanket of beauty. Someone was rowing it, she blinked as the person turned around, and it was none other than her big crush, Casey Jones. He sat down in front of the little mime and slowly bent towards her. Inches by inches his lips were getting closer.

"Guys…." A far away voice called, it sounded familiar.

Back in the real world, Leo and Mikey looked at weird pair puckering their lips at nothing. Leo waved at them.

"Hello! Guys! Master Splinter? Mimi?"

Mikey snickered and decided to try out something stupid to Mimi for a change. He went in front of the puckering kid and put out his lips at her.

"Master Splinter! Hello!" Leo shook him waking up from his day in la-la land.

"Master Splinter?? Are you okay?"

Splinter jumped from the couch blushing, "Um…Leonardo! I was um… watching my story and got in the moment."

"Master, you're staring out at an empty screen." He pointed at the blank t.v. The remote was under Mimi's leg, which must have switched it off.

*KRA-POW!!!*

Leo flinched from the sound and saw Mikey fly back six feet. Mimi held out a fist and gagged; she screamed out silently and flailed her fists in anger. Her face heated up so much it nearly burned off her white make-up. She ran out of the room crying and red all over, her first kiss was with a reptilian mutant.

"Geez Mikey, you really made her cry." Leo said. Mikey just groaned back, "Like I did anything _that_ bad to her….Did I?"

"She ran out and broke into tears, her first kiss was you. What do you think?"

Mikey just blushed guiltily.

"Master Splinter, you've been acting weird lately. Is something…" he turned to him, but he was gone.

The door slammed, the rat had retreated back into his room without one word. Mikey got up rubbing his sore face.

"What is up with those two? It's like they were kissing their imaginary lovers. That was so unlike him."

Leo rubbed his chin thinking, "Lover eh? you think maybe he's finally giving some thought to find someone just for him?"

"Rats want love too y'know, but honestly Splinter is the _only _mutant rat around, so finding someone like him is a scale of one to none."

Just then, Roca the little turtle came in interrupting their musings, "Peep! Peep peep!"

Two of them saw Roca crawling over frantically; it raised its little arm at them. It peeped continuously.

"Peep! Peep" _Hey guys, I just saw an intruder!_

"What was that Roca?" Mikey asked the thing. He seems to understand Roca's language.

"Peep, peep, peep, peep." _The person was really furry, I saw the thing take our food!_

"What? Mimi's in trouble?" Okay, Mikey didn't understand him at all.

"Peep! Peep! _No! Not Mimi!_

"Wait, you're hungry? There's a fire? You want boxers to chew on?"

"PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! PEEEP!!!" _I don't chew boxers! You sleepwalked and chewed seven boxers that night!_

"C'mon Mikey, whatever it is he's saying must be about Mimi." Leo said and left Roca peeping like crazy.

Past the doorway to the sewer, a stranger in a black cloak peeked from the shadows at the two turtles leaving into the shed, before bounding away with a small sack of goods.

**A/N This story may not be the best I wrote so far. I'm trying my best to make it good on the process. BTW Mimi doesn't know that April and Casey are a couple, I'm not making a bad pairing or anything, but it's just a childish crush she developed and will grow out of someday. **


	2. Ch2 The Thief

**Ch2 The Thief.**

Next day, there was still no word from Splinter. I guess he was still embarrassed from making a mortifying scene of himself in front of his sons.

Although slightly true enough, he was meditating in his room with a bit shame still stinging his face. He has not come out of the room since.

Slowly he fell into deep concentration, the redness in his face lifted away. No sooner had he focused his mind, a sudden disturbance in the air made his whiskers twitch in alert.

Don was busily putting the finishing touches on his water drill. The drill could cut through the hardest concrete.

"Alright, what I need now is my special edition tool kit to do the job!" reaching out for it to his left, the box wasn't there.

"Strange, maybe I left it at the shed," getting up he went into the shed to search for it, but something wasn't right. His tool kit wasn't next to where Leo kept his special Japanese knives set, and the knives weren't there too! Mikey's shurikens were gone, Raph's naginata was gone, and his extra Bo staff was gone! He swore they have been put there last week and hardly even touched. Don ran out to tell his brothers.

Mikey was getting the munchies today, he approached the cabinet where he had been saving snacks he definitely never wanted to share. This cabinet of course was one of a kind; it had combination locks, codes, and other fancy security stuff to prevent anyone from breaking in.

After punching in codes and spinning locks, he finally opened the door with an open mouth.

"Okay my spicy Dorito chips, come to-"he stopped and gasped in utter horror at the sight. The cupboard was completely empty!

"What the…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" every ounce of green melted off him as he paled white. The scream alerted Raph in the next room making him rush and barge into the kitchen assassin style.

"What the shell are you screaming about!?" he shouted at him angrily.

Mikey was in hysterics, "M-m-my snacks! Gone! Somebody took them!"

"Aw c'mon Mikey be reasonable, maybe you just ran out of it, you are always getting the munchies every now and then. Who could break into that piece crap anyway?" Raph said.

'If it's a piece of crap, anybody can break into it." Leo said munching on Mimi's cookie.

"Maybe a thief would've done it?" Don suggested from the doorway.

"I knew it!" Mikey leapt to his feet.

"All of our extra weapons are missing in the shed."

"Maybe you put them somewhere else." Leo said.

Raph felt his skin crawl, "Wait, we've never used those weapons, we just got them last week. That was the one place we put them in."

"Then my knives are…oh no!" Leo ran to the shed at full speed, he stopped in front of the racks where he kept them.

"My knives!" he nearly felt himself faint but tried to keep his cool. "Who…what…how?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm telling you, we've just been robbed!" Mikey cried out like a lady in distress.

Raph doubted that, "Okay how could anybody rob us? We're hidden deep in the sewers and I don't think nobody would come down here and steal."

"As logical as that sounds Raphael, I believe there was one." Splinter said as he came into the shed.

"Is it the foot?" Leo asked after snapping out of his phase. Splinter shook his head.

Suddenly his ears perked up, he sniffed the air a few times and growled. "The thief is still here!" he hurried off into his room. The boys ran after him with the same eagerness to catch the robber.

Something in Splinter's gut told him to go to his room as he rushed in, sniffing the air a few times again. This time he noticed that next to Yoshi's picture, the locket was missing!

"Oh no!"

Someone scurried in the living room, Splinter turned around and saw a hooded figure dart quickly outside.

"You won't get away that easy!" He leapt into action and chased after the person.

"CATCH THE THIEF!" The boys yelled chasing after the robber into the dark sewers.

The thief smirked as she sped aw ay faster than them. She easily zipped through the maze of sewer tunnels, she had good sense of where she was going, and she has been running her entire life, which makes her an expert at losing her pursuers. Though the one thing she didn't know was that Splinter had a strong sense of smell.

Turning a corner, she took one tunnel out of five and disappeared into the darkness.

Mikey panted heavily, he was ready to stop at any second, but boy was the thief fast!

"Seriously, whoever that was, must've been a track racer!" Mikey heaved.

As they got around a bend, they stopped dead in their tracks. Five tunnels lay out before them and they looked at each one wondering where the person went.

Splinter sniffed the air, his nose twitched trying to get the faint scent, but it was still detectable.

"There!" he pointed at the left tunnel and zoomed faster than the turtles, they looked at the speedy rat in amazement.

"Whoa, I've never seen sensei run like that before." Leo said.

Raph shrugged, "I guess he's finally getting a real sense of action in him."

The thief ran farther and farther, but Splinter was catching up quickly. He was just twenty feet away.

"Stop thief!" he shouted (like that will work). That thief stole his master's locket, the only object of true value belonging to him. As much as he had always told his sons never to be attached to materialistic things, he seems to have an exception for this one.

_Damn! This guy really wants his things back! _The thief thought, but thieves always take, never give back.

Hopping over a pipe and running to a ladder, the person began climbing up to the manhole.

Splinter looked ahead to see the thief climbing the way up to freedom. He made one quick sprint towards the ladder.

"GYAH!" Splinter yelled falling face first on a puddle of water. Sadly, he didn't see the pipe that stuck out.

He heard the thief snicker loudly while opening the way out. Splinter got on his feet and continued his pursuit.

Meanwhile, the boys were tiredly catching up to their sensei, which was no more than forty kilometers from them.

"Slow…slow down will ya?" Donny wheezed wearily.

"I don't think they won't!" Leo panted.

The thief and Splinter had already made their way into an alley, and both were getting worn out. Still not one showed any sign of quitting the run.

"Seriously, can you just stop?" Splinter called out almost exhaustedly.

"No! Are you crazy to ask that!?" the thief scurried up a ladder to the roof, there must be some way to lose him, the chase was becoming too incessant. The thief finally made it up on the roof with the rat behind.

She was tired as ever and was slowing down. This gave Splinter an advantage, with a little more strength in him, his paw snatched out to grab the cloak.

With a strong yank, he tore it away to reveal who had stolen from his home. "Don't!" the person shrieked and staggered back.

"I've got you now-….huh?"

His eyes widened at the person. No, it was not a person, it was a rat! A mutant rat like him! Then, just like in his stories, everything went slow-mo as the rat turned around almost elegantly.

Splinter's mouth fell open and gazed awestruck at the beauty before him. The moonlight dazzled upon on her features, her eyes were bicolor, one green and blue like two sparkling jewels, the paws were soft bubblegum pink, the fur was snow white and sleek compared to Splinter's messy grooming, and her long tail swished in grace. What she wore was a red monk like outfit similar to his, one gold earring was on her left ear, and she appeared about the same age as Splinter.

"You're a lady!" he whispered under his breath.

"Of course I am!" the lady rat snapped back with her head high and sack over her shoulder.

"You were expecting maybe a man?"

His eyes wanted to scrutinize her more, but stopped when he saw his beloved Yoshi's locket dangling around her neck.

Mentally slapping himself he gave deep command, "Who are you? What do you want with the locket?"

The rat's whiskers twitched with annoyance from his demeanor, "The name's Yumiko! What I want with the locket is none of your business! Who are you?" she demanded.

"The name is Splinter! Give me back my locket thief!"

"Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he got on the roof sweating and panting like crazy.

"Master did you-…whoa." Raph trailed off as he stared at the mutant rat.

"_That's _our thief?" He said in surprise.

"Give me back my chips lady and every other snack you stole!" Mikey yelled waving his nunchakus. Yumiko just gave a frown of annoyance and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, several steel bars shot up from a metal circle they had stepped into surrounding the turtles and crisscrossed to form a cage. Don easily recognized this tech.

"Wait, I know this! This is my invention, you stole it from me!" Don shook the bars of the cage in fury, nobody takes his gadgets! Nobody!

"Young boys like you shouldn't get involved." She said. The boys just grumbled they didn't like being patronized.

"My sons!" Splinter cried aghast and lunged at the female rat. She fell to the ground with Splinter tugging at the locket and holding her down by the throat.

"Release them!"

Yumiko screeched out and clawed at Splinter's face with her nails, he let out a yelp of pain and fell back slightly whimpering.

Doing a back flip, she scrambled for her bag and tried to make a break for it. Splinter got up and tried to tackle her again, but her tail supported her from falling. Balancing on it she gave one mighty kick with both feet and sent him flying.

"C'mon sensei, kick some ass!" Leo hollered from the cage, "You got more fight than her!"

Raph joined in, "Take her out ninja style and later destroy her with your excessive lectures!"

Mikey pumped his fists in the air, "Yeah! Show her some real skills!"

Donny though was busy trying to find a way to get out of the trap and was working on a small wire he had taken from the metal rim of the cage. The only way to get out of the trap was with a remote control which Yumiko may or may not have with her .

Jumping over her, Splinter nimbly landed on his feet and grabbed the bag. Both pulled and pulled making straining grunts, suddenly Yumiko let the sack go and pushed him away.

"Okay you can have it."

"What!?" said Splinter confused, did she just give the bag over to him that easily?

"Yeah, you can have it!" with one leap she spun her body in the air and lashed her tail out at his face like a whip.

*THWA-POW!!!!*

Just as the tail made impact, it was nothing he had ever felt before from an extra appendage. The pain was as fierce as hellfire!

"Master Splinter!" the turtles screamed out as they saw him going airborne from the blow.

"Darnit, Donny hurry!" Mikey yelled at him.

"I'm trying! I can't believe I made something so difficult, and this was only by accident!"

_Damnit! _Splinter cursed as he slowly fell headlong to the ground. He couldn't believe he had been beat so easily.

_Tick tick tick. _Something was ticking, where was it coming from? He then realized it was coming from the bag.

"Oh no!"

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The bag exploded with heat and thick smoke as he crashed into a pest control products truck. His body tore through the cheap fabric covering and landed on several mousetraps and sticky flypaper latching on to his thick fur. A bottle of bedbug powder fell off the broken shelf and onto his head dusting him half white.

He groaned in pain and looked up to see Yumiko bounding in with a smug look on her face. The real sack of stolen goods was in her hands that she hid someplace, while the one that she had him fighting over was just a decoy.

"Thought you could beat me eh?" she chuckled as she watched him struggling to get up.

"Thieves always have back up plan." Her long tail swished slightly brushing up against his chin feeling its soft velvety touch.

_How soft, no! Damn that woman!_

Yumiko's whiskers twitched, and with lightning speed she swung around and kicked Leonardo away before he could strike from behind.

"Stay away from our Master!" Raph growled in his threatening tone taking out his sais.

Yumiko just smirked and threw something on the ground; it exploded into a choking blast of smoke filling the entire truck, as it slowly diminished, Yumiko had already vanished.

The boys coughed looking from left to right for her, but they couldn't catch a sight.

Don and Mikey lifted Splinter up to his feet aching from head to toe. He was beginning to feel the pain from the mousetraps. His whole body and his pride were bruised all over.

**A/N Love it or hate it pls review. **


	3. Ch3 On my mind

**Ch3 On my mind**

**A/N Just in case you're new and never read "Attack of the 150ft Turtle" Mimi doesn't talk and uses sign language, her words in italic are her thoughts, and Roca is her pet turtle, turtles don't actually say 'peep'. Also I couldn't come up with a good name for this chapter so I just randomly made one up. **

Back at the lair, Mimi was busy trying to help Klunk's head out of the cookie jar. She thought that was where Mikey kept her favorite fish nips and got stuck.

"Meow!" she yowled as Mimi tugged at the jar off her head and shook her furry self.

The doors then slid open, in entered the turtles carrying Splinter over their arms like a coffin.

Roca's jaw dropped as he saw him, "Peep, peep, peep!? Pi pi!?" _What the freakin deuce!? What happened to you!? _

Several mousetraps clamped on his tail so tight it cut off the blood making it swell, one was on his paw nearly cutting into his skin, another was clinching his snout harshly that it made his nose bleed, it was practically everywhere on him, to add to it was super sticky flypaper decked on his half powdered fur.

"Mimi please get the olive oil." Leo said setting Splinter down. She nodded and got in the kitchen.

"My back!" he groaned and bent over. Roca peeped as he crawled over to examine him.

"Peep peep peep, peep peep?" _Who the hell messed you up, the pest control?_ His eye caught the flypaper on his left flank.

"Peep peep?" _Sticky notes?_

*Chomp!*

"What the-?" Splinter said aloud as the turtle bit at the edge of the paper's edge. He strongly tugged the paper.

"No! No Roca don't do it!!"

*RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!!*

The scream slowly built up in his throat and escaped with an ear shattering effect. The citizens above could've sworn they heard someone getting tortured underneath the sewers.

***

A bald spot was left where Roca tore the paper off. Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Don had worked for two grueling hours soaking the papers with olive oil carefully pulling it not to tear out any more hairs. The mousetraps weren't that much of a hassle.

As they worked on him, he brooded about his defeat with the image of Yumiko in his mind. He had just been emasculated by a female! It wasn't that he thought woman were incapable of being strong, it's just that particular female could kick his butt with simple tricks! It's best he not underestimate her again.

_Darn that woman, how dare she steal from me!_

He couldn't get her out of his mind, the disgusting smug look, and those sharp nails that scratched his face, her soft silky fur, and those beautiful eyes……

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt and mentally slapped himself again. What on earth was he thinking? Certainly someone that horrible could never have anything beautiful about them, she's a dishonorable thief! There's no honor amongst such low lives.

He groaned again as Mimi slowly pulled off the last paper, she tilted her head to the side.

She gave a few gestures at Donny, _what happened to him?_

"He fought a lady rat thief and got his butt kicked into the truck."

Raph snorted, "More like blasted."

Mimi signed at Splinter. _Don't feel sad, they're just things that she stole. They're of no real importance, you can get new weapons. _

"Yeah Master, it's not like she took anything important." Leo said.

"Not anything important? She took my chips!" Mikey yelled.

"Who cares about chips you can get more!" Donny snapped. "Like you always said master, don't get attached to materialistic things, right?"

Yet that was not on his mind at all, it was just Yumiko. Why? He's never dwelled angrily from a loss except learn from them. Maybe it was the first time a woman beat him?

All stared at him wondering if he was still sore from the beating, Mimi signed at Leo and put out her pinky.

Leo rolled his eyes, "A girlfriend to snap him out of this mood? He doesn't need one, all he needs is rest, remember the last time you tried to set him up with a partner and it turned out to be a disgusting mutant?"

*Flashback*

Splinter waited in the sewers where the path split into a fork. Roca sat on his shoulder waiting with him. He couldn't remember why he had chosen to go along with this, he had told Mimi many times he doesn't need a partner. What do ten year old kids know about relationships anyway?

A minute later, the sound of enormous pounding footsteps shook the ground and a large shadow hovered over him. Splinter looked up and was struck with terror.

"RAAAAAAAWR!!"

Roca let out a screeching cry, "Peep peep!" _Its Godzilla's wife!!!_

*End of flashback*

Mimi's face heated, she didn't bother to sign. _She broke up and was desperate. I couldn't recognize her as Godzilla's wife with that disguise on. Besides, I think my master from before could've been a great match with him, and she's sneaky as a thief!_

***

In some other lair, Yumiko sat on a fancy velvet sofa she had stolen, her lair was loaded with numerous valuable objects from paintings, sculptures, and just about anything that she found pretty or useful to her like the weapons she had previously stolen.

Taking the locket in the palm of her hands, she clenched it tightly into her fist. "I have a feeling that whoever that guy was I'll be meeting him again,"

She remembered how she overthrew Splinter with hardly taking out her best moves and sneered. And he did look sort of…handsome.

Sighing, she recalled the way his eyes glowed with intensity and courage, the deep manly tone of his voice as he demanded for his sons to be released.

"Imagine if I had a man like that." She laughed to herself with that silly thought. She's a lone thief; she doesn't need a man in her life and that guy probably hates her guts to no end right about now. She's got a career and all the wonderful treasures one could imagine. The people she had ever loved and cared for were gone, and all that was left were beautiful meaningless things filling her home.

*****

Somewhere in the night after the whole fight with two rats, a surveillance camera perched on a tall streetlight had caught the most entertaining brawl above a rooftop.

A spy van disguised as a dairy delivery truck was parked near a bakery, inside was a man dressed all in black who watched the recorded tape on a small computer screen.

"Well what do we have here, the boss is gonna love this."

Picking up the phone, he dialed while grinning nervously thinking this would promise him the raise he asked for. The phone picked up on the other line

"Yeah!?" said someone grouchily.

"Boss, this is Devon Lark. I got something you might wanna see."

"What the hell is it!? I'm busy watching my wrestling matches and I have no time for stupid street fights."

"No boss, this is no ordinary street fight, it's something you could probably add to your collection!"

"I'm listening."

"What I saw were these strange rat creatures fighting on the roof, they look durable enough for you."

"Is this a joke?"

"No boss, no! I'm sending you the video." He quickly typed in the e-mail address and pressed 'send'.

The video made its way through the boss's laptop and the clip of Splinter and Yumiko battling it out appeared clear as day.

"My, this looks quite interesting. I wonder how we could lure these vermin out."

Lark responded happily, "Don't worry sir, I have more footage of these two and where they have appeared."

He sent in three more videos taken at the night before and had been saving them for a particular moment like this.

The boss laughed maniacally, "They will _indeed_ make a valuable part of my collection!" he roared with laughter evilly as a madman.

"Does this mean I get raise?" Lark asked. The only answer though was a laugh.


	4. Ch4 Kidnapped

**Ch4 Kidnapped**

Next night was quite as normal as it had been before. Splinter had gone up to the rooftop to meditate more. Besides, Mimi was making the boys watch a silent anime film she had rented from an old video store, he would have stayed and gotten bored along with them, but thanks to his aches and pains from yesterday's fight, it made the film sound too loud and action packed for him to bear.

The city wind nipped at his nose as he breathed in the fresh night air. He needed to be out to calm his nerves, and the quiet streets gave the perfect atmosphere, the darkness hid him from anyone's sight so there were no worries about being seen.

As he quietly meditated, the image of the locket kept coming back to him, he tried to shake it away from his mind, and it was just an object to not get too attached to right? Though, that's what he kept telling himself, it was a valued treasure and remembrance of his master.

He closed his eyes again and concentrated harder to keep his mind out of the object. A vibe in the air suddenly broke his focus and opened his eyes, somebody was watching him.

Sniffing the air, he definitely knew that he was not alone; he got up on his feet and was ready to run. Then without warning, a huge net fell over him and pinned him heavily to the ground.

"What's happening!?" he yelled in surprise, he struggled through the tangle of wires and tried to chew his way out harder than he had ever chewed before, but they were tougher than the thickest wires.

A large light shined brightly blinded him, he covered his eyes halfway seeing the silhouette of two people walking his way. Next thing he knows was the two grabbing the net and dragging him away while he kicked and clawed in futile.

****

Yumiko stalked in the shadowy corners of the vicinity, darting by in the alleyways without a noise like a ghost. Right now she was not in the same neighborhood before, she was in a different one, and a thief never steals from the same place twice.

Passing by a few stores in the empty sidewalks, her eyes caught an antique store's window. Her eyes glistened hungrily like two blazing jewels at her next piece of collection.

Displayed on the very front was the most strikingly glittering necklace she had ever seen. The band was sterling silver, studded with gleaming diamonds that shined like stars, and the charm on the center was deep sapphire blue. A smile curved on her lips.

Unlocking the back door with ease, she carefully made her way in aware of any security alarms or cameras. Swiftly as ever, she glided towards the pedestal that held the pendant. Slowly and steadily, her hands reached out for her prize,her hands felt hot with eagerness. Inches by inches she got closer, but before she could get it, a flash of light blinded her sight. Yumiko let out a small squeak as a large net was cast and wrapped itself tightly around her.

"What the heck!?" she sputtered out in shock. The illumination was so severe she had to squint to get a view of two dark shapes.

"Woo! What a beauty, the boss would love her!" one person said "We had loads of trouble trying to find you, clever ain't ya? Good thing we were lucky tonight."

The other laughed, "Boss is an animal person, and he loves any of you ugly creatures!"

Both roared with laughter as she was hauled away.

Yumiko found herself being bound and thrown into the back of a large truck. Tumbling in, she bumped into another furry passenger. Shaking her head, she looked upon the face of Splinter tied up tightly.

"You!" they both said at the same time.

Without any hesitation, they wormed their way to head butt each other straining and grunting to inflict hurt, although very unsuccessfully.

"I am going to bash your cheese face into next week!" Yumiko screeched and wormed an inch.

"I'm going to…to…uhhh." Splinter couldn't think of a good comeback, and boy did he wish he had Raph's talent right now.

Splinter rolled to his side and tried to sit up, as he did, the truck revved and lurched forward knocking him off balance.

He landed hard on top of Yumiko they were face to face as he stared into her bicolor eyes.

"Um…sorry?"

Yumiko frowned at him, "Get off." She said simply and pushed back up with her free tail.

"How'd you get here?" Splinter asked.

Yumiko rolled her eyes, "Same as you did idiot." She replied sourly.

The trucked bumped and jerked as it moved along the road making the two sway from side to side, the speed was picking up faster and faster. The truck abruptly swerved to the left, Yumiko was knocked over and this time she was on top.

"Sorry?" she slightly blushed.

"Now, you get off."

*BAM! SCREEEEECH!!*

Went the truck's wheels, whatever it was running over, the rats inside bounced left to right, the ride was the most uncomfortable one they've ever been in. Splinter swore his son Donatello drove better than this. They weren't able to count how long the trip was since their heads hurt from being tossed to and fro into the walls in each sharp turn that was made. They were starting to feel all rattled like the inside of a maraca.

Outside, the truck had driven off into another suburban area of New York, up ahead was a humongous fancy mansion on top of a grassy hill. The travel towards it was less bumpy and much better than the curvy twists and jerky turns from before.

They felt the truck start to slow down and stop, indicating that they have arrived somewhere at their destination.

There was a large whirring noise coming from outside, suddenly the floor started to elevate as they were lifted from the vehicle's storage and saw that they were now in a cage. The cage had been compacted inside and was now carefully hoisted by a hook.

Slowly it was placed on the ground in the middle of a dark chamber, they really couldn't identify where they were at the moment. The only light around the room was a spotlight that shined down on a lookout window on the wall, a shadow moved around inside.

"Welcome my visitors." A voice boomed in the loudspeaker.

"Who are you!? Yumiko snapped hastily, "Why'd you bring us here!!"

"Ah and this one can talk, how remarkable!" he said amused not bothering to answer her question, Splinter tensed up unable to hold back a demand.

"What do you want with us? Release us at once!"

The man ignored him and cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce myself, to my subordinates I am called Mr. Frost and you are in Silverfield mansion, your new home and you two are my new pets."

The rats blinked, pets? They were captured to be his pets? Yumiko finally snapped, she let out a roar and lunged for the bars of the cage. She shook them in frenzied rage and took out her own staff hitting them crazily.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Haven't you heard of a pet store before? We are not the caged type!"

"Yumiko calm down!!" Splinter commanded in his sharp voice, obediently she stopped her riot.

"We demand to be set free. We're not just common animals you can just capture for your own pleasure." He said.

The man let out a sickening laugh, "What's not so common about you? You're a rat for pete's sake, a big one, but still a rat. I'm rich and being rich can get boring, so I've decided to keep such adorable creatures like you to entertain me."

"Entertain you?" Yumiko repeated, "How?"

"You'll see." He replied and pressed a blue button on his control board opening a trap door underneath their feet.

Splinter and Yumiko let out a scream as they fell through the deep dark hole.

"Get some rest my darlings you'll need it for my fun time."


	5. Ch5 Mutant Rumble

**Ch5 Mutant Rumble  
**

**A/N: This is a random scene but it's just so you could see what they were doing after Splinter got captured and all. I thought Alien vs. Predator was cool but I don't care if you don't think so, that's okay. By the way, the name of the show in Ch1 was a typo, the real name was Love you Forever, **

At the lair, the gang was being loud as ever as they watched The Predator take on the Alien with his gun. They didn't seem to notice Splinter's long absence as they were too caught up in the movie.

"Behind you behind you!" Mikey called out as the Alien crept up from the back, Mimi covered her eyes scared as a little kitten.

The boys had fallen asleep drooling from the incredible frustratingly quiet movie. Raph, who couldn't take anymore of it flew into rage and destroyed the tape and threw in the _Alien vs. Predator _movie.

"Pi, pi, pi, pi!" said Roca, _hey has anyone seen that dude Splinter, he's missing the fun!_

Mimi poked out one eye at him and shrugged, she gestures shakily as she heard an alien burst out of a chest. _I don't know, but for some reason I think that dude's in trouble!_

"Pi peep pi?" _How do you know?"_

Mimi pointed at Roca's small wagging tail, _your danger alert has been activated and my Splinter senses are tingling!_

_*****_

Within a hall prisons, many animals that were held captive howled relentlessly to be released, Splinter paced back and forth in a cell wondering how to get out. The only door was a gate made out of a high energy, able to fry anyone into a crisp who tries to escape. They found out when a fly flew into it and disintegrated into a small pile of ashes. There was no way for Yumiko to pick at any locks or squeeze through any space to find a way to break out. Who knows what horrors the man is planning for them; it could be the most unimaginable gruesome things!

Yumiko sat in the corner sulking like a child, "This is pathetic! I was in the middle of stealing a very valuable object." She grumbled.

"Is stealing all you ever do?" Splinter asked rolling his eyes.

"I've got to make a living, stealing is what I do best."

"Speaking of stolen objects, you've still got my locket."

Yumiko scoffed at him, "Forget it! I am not giving it back!"

"Why is that!?" Splinter snapped angrily.

"Personal reasons."

"What kind?"

"Is this twenty one questions!?"

Darnit! Her attitude was beginning to definitely irritate him to no end! Putting up with her was more of a headache than with Raphael.

Splinter paced more, the small room was beginning to make him claustrophobic, and being alone with Yumiko made him twice as edgy.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked her.

"There's no way for me to get through with this type of overly tight tech. Face it, the only chance for us to probably get away is when that guy lets us out for his 'fun time'." She replied languidly, "I hope he does it soon, I don't want to miss my latest episode of _Love You Forever?"_

Splinter's ears perked at the name of his favorite show, "You? You watch _Love You Forever__?"_

She shrugged, "Yeah I do, and my favorite couples are Dominic and Charlotte of season one."

"But they don't beat the couple Roy and Cecilia of season two." Splinter added.

She gives off a sarcastic laugh, "their relationship does not have much depth and fire in it as the season one couples. It's just sweetness and mush and the girl is a weak softy."

"What'd you say!?" he argued back offended, a vein throbbed in his head, "She is not a softy! Cecilia is a sweet person is all!"

"Ha!" she put her hands on her hips and got in his face, her bicolor eyes blazed intensely at him. As he looked into them, he could've sworn he felt his knees bend and buckle, but kept himself from wavering under her gaze. "Sweetness is a rather dull thing in the end!".

"It is not! Sincerity, purity, and kindness of the heart are qualities in which a man admires! A person who cannot be sincere or kind is fit for spoils and treason." He wisely claimed in his lecturing tone that he used with his sons.

"Oh yeah? Sweetness of the heart cannot compare to the burning fire that it can give! Cecilia crumbled when her man was snatched by another woman and didn't even fight back." she extended a finger into his hard chest. "Purity and sincerity are great qualities and that is true, but if you don't have the fire in your heart when it comes to loving, you won't stand a chance to anything that comes to shove in a relationship, being sweet isn't the only thing that you should be. Did you know that o great wise Master Yoda?"

Splinter was taken aback by her audacity, he just let out a resenting growl at her, she growled back as aggressively as him.

*GRAWOOOOOO!!!!!*

A loud roar ripped the very air and vibrated the walls of the cell interrupting the rat's quarrel.

"GRAOOOOOOOO!!!!" they clamped their hands to their ears, whatever was making that sound was coming from above them.

The earth shook with as something hit the ground with a loud boom. Another battle cry was heard and the thunderous clapping and cheers of people applauding resonated around.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the undefeated champion: Raguka!"

"I have a very bad feeling that we are more than just for ordinary entertainment." Splinter whispered with a hint of fear in his voice.

A clacking noise reverberated under them, "What the heck!?" Yumiko sputtered out as the floor began to lift them to the top like before. An opening appeared above their heads as bright light glared at them.

No sooner than a second, the platform they were on had transported them to a wide arena. The benches were filled with hundreds of people yelled and shouted for the action to begin already.

A half man half fox like monster had just finished his battle and raised its arms to the air declaring that victory was his. He took out a bloody arm that he had ripped off his opponent and tore his teeth into it with wild abandon. Hunks of flesh flew like shredded meat showering the front row, they groan in disgust. An opening appeared on the ground and he was lowered thankfully back into the cells.

Yumiko's whiskers quivered in fear, she neared Splinter but resisted trying to hold him.

"Rats? What is with these things? They look like they couldn't stand a chance!"

"Are those things wearing robes?"

"What a pretty white rat, too bad it's gonna get smashed to a bloody pulp."

"Oh crap!" Yumiko heaved under her nervous breath, but she retained her cool under the many eyes that gawked at their strangeness.

"Welcome my furry friends." An icy voice said from a loudspeaker.

The two of them whirled around and saw Frost sitting on another section of the stadium within a large podium high above the audience.

"FROST!" they snarled viciously at him from below, he just smiled with a sheer smug look on his face.

"Welcome to Mutant Rumble newcomers. Ladies and Gentlemen these are new recruits to the game: Sewer Rat and Snow!"

The crowd applauded wildly as Yumiko raised a furry eyebrow, "Sewer Rat and Snow? Those names are not very creative."

On the other hand, Splinter was thinking something else, "I can't believe this! You are to put us up on blood battle for entertainment!?" he shouted in fury and raised his fist at him, Frost just ignored him.

'Let's go easy on these guys we don't know what they can do yet!" Frost reported to the crowd who yelled impatiently at him, they were getting restless.

"From this corner, stands one of the top champions of the ring. Give it up for, Komodo!"

The crowd rooted loudly as the steel bars began to slide open, Splinter and Yumiko got into a fighting stance, unsure of what horrid beast that was to come out.

From the depth of the blackest hole, something hissed, humongous footsteps made the ground shake tremendously, one scaly claw lifted from the shadows. A sweat drop fell off of Splinter's whiskers as he waited for it to come.

*KA-BAM!*

In a blink of an eye, something charged at them at full speed, they were swatted to the side like rag-dolls. Yumiko skidded backwards feeling her side start to ache.

"Damn! What was that?"

Looking up, a hulking bi-pedal lizard towered over her at least fifteen feet tall, its eyes were golden and snake-like, muscles bulged in every part of his body its as if the veins were about to pop out of the pasty white skin. The creature looked like a lumpy undercooked meatloaf for thanksgiving.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!!!!!!!" he blasted out a roar at them nearly blowing them back.

"MUST CRUSH TINY PESTS!" He growled, he lifted one mighty clawed hand and aimed straight for Yumiko.

"Watch out!" Splinter tackled her away. *BAM!* Komodo's fist struck the ground and cracked and crumbled under its force causing thick dust to cover the air.

Splinter and Yumiko reeled three feet from the attack, any closer they would have been pancakes.

"Are you okay?" Splinter said concerned.

Yumiko brushed herself off "Of course I am! I would have moved if you didn't." but in her mind was different, _he actually asked me that? Weird._

"RAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Komodo came charging at them again crazily as a mad bull.

Both flipped out of the way as two fists slammed in, they ran to each other for a plan.

"Do you have any idea how to stop this thing?" Yumiko whispered to Splinter.

"Wise man once said that big things can come down hard." He said.

That was not the answer that she was hoping for, but it does make some sense. She reminded herself searching through her pockets for anything to use as a weapon, "Damn! I don't have anymore smoke bombs!" but she felt two metallic disks instead.

"COME HERE PESTS!" Komodo strode over with his heavy feet, dust flew in each step.

An idea clicked in Yumiko's mind, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

'Splinter, listen closely, I have a plan."

"STOP SCAMPERING YOU LOUSY RODENTS!" Komodo thundered angrily.

Cracking his old bones, he nimbly gave the signal, "Come and get me" and made a stance. Raphael's character was starting to rub off him.

Komodo went on berserker mode and jumped in the air, the spectators gasped as he got higher and higher.

"Here it comes! The Tombstone Slam!" Frost announced. Suddenly, Komodo started to race back to the earth again like a meteor faster and faster.

*KA-BAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

He crashed back to the ground with heaviest of impacts, dust, dirt, and rocky debris flew everywhere clouding their sight and the blast even sent the people falling over.

Komodo huffed strongly, two of his feet were in the ground and his arms were raised up for the burliest of landings.

"ME CRUSH MOUSE!" he threw his head back and laughed.

"Not quite."

"Huh?"

Komodo suddenly felt something tying his arms then weave around his whole body in a flash. The heavy cover soon settled down, Komodo looked down his body and found himself tied up by strong cords, from his arms down to his feet.

He struggled grunting to break his binds, he tried to move his feet to get out of it, but his feet were deeply buried into the ground.

Down below, a grinning Splinter had moved away a few feet from the landing and was unharmed casually standing by with his cane.

"Okay Splinter, bring down the mountain!" Yumiko hollered.

As so, he leaped high into the air and aimed a mighty kick at his face. *KA-POW!!* With one kick, the big behemoth toppled over like a massive wall of bricks and hit the ground dead silent.

The viewers were speechless, they stared at the rats then at the big opponent lying there, they could not believe their eyes.

"Wow, his bones are hard to break but his brain is easy to knock out." Yumiko said.

"Indeed." Splinter agreed.

"You sure were fast with tying him up."

"Thanks and you were….very strong." A small blush crept up her cheek.

"WOOOOOO!!!" The crowd rowdily cheered at them.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!"

"Sewer Rat! Sewer Rat! Sewer Rat!" They chanted over and over.

"Do you hear that my little rats? They love you!" Frost said over the microphone.

Both just glared at him menacingly, "We've given you a fight, now let us go!" Splinter yelled.

"And disappoint the fans? I don't think so." He pressed a red button on his board, two metal claws rose from the side of the ring.

"Oh no!" Yumiko yelped and dashed away, but the metal claw quickly snatched her waist and Splinter's faster than they could run.

"As a reward for being such good fighters…"

A small compartment opened from the side of the claws, a thin metallic arm held a collar and placed it around their necks.

"You get to join the rest of my lovely pets. Welcome to the family."

**A/N: love it or hate it pls review.**


	6. Ch6 Torture

**Ch6 Torture**

**Somewhere in another dimension, a quartet of well known ninjas turned on the t.v. for some entertainment.**

**As soon as the t.v. turned on, Splinter and Yumiko appeared on screen.**

**Their jaws dropped to the ground with a loud bang, one them shrieked aloud.**

"**Guys! Look at this!" **

"**Hey isn't that Splinter? I don't know who the other one is but this looks interesting."**

The turtle van drove steadily on the streets with the boys looking for any sign for Splinter's whereabouts, they had finally realized that a little too late after Mimi had been finally managed to turn off the t.v. after two hours of futile attempts to get their attention by clanging cymbals, blowing whistles, and honking horns, they completely never noticed her like she didn't exist. When she at last got their attention she slapped them ferociously reminding about their Master's disappearance.

Which resulted into an argument about whose fault it was and so on and so forth, everything else is history.

On the front seat was Roca being used as tracker, Mimi told Raph that he could be used to find people, which he found ridiculously unbelievable.

"Okay, I seriously doubt that this little guy could actually track down Master Splinter."

Raph said.

"That's what I was thinking, but Roca has always been able to find us when we played hide-and-seek." Don said.

"Mikey pretended to be a lamp for crying out loud! Even a retarded horse could figure that was him!" he argued.

"But I made a very good lamp!" Mikey whined.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Roca blared out like an alarm and flipped its little legs to the window.

Mimi made a small hop of joy as Roca wagged its tiny tail. They were hot on his trail!

Like a bloodhound, he pointed ahead and Raph drove as directed.

"Geez, I never knew a turtle can be used as a tracking device."

Meanwhile, underneath the Silverfield mansion, the underground brawls were still continuing.

At the corner, Splinter and Yumiko were placed inside a cell to wait their next fight. Frost wanted to continue their battles but an insistent crowd requested that they wanted to see other monsters (much to Frost's dismay).

Behind iron bars, Splinter watched the match closely as two mutated animals fought, one being a salamander and another some sort of wolverine/bear hybrid. Instead of having collars, they had helmets strapped over their heads and with a flashing red light in the middle.

Two of the animals whimpered as they hesitantly approached each other, he could see that they didn't want to fight.

"What's wrong with those two!?" one man yelled from the seat, "We want to see them fight!"

Frost just sighed, "all they need is a little encouragement is all." And he pressed a small button on his watch.

Yumiko clutched the bars and peered out, "GRAAAAWOOOOOOO!!!!!" The monsters howled as electricity exploded wreaking havoc throughout their bodies making every organ inside them almost burst. Their veins swelled excessively to the surface of their skins, it crept up to the heads and jaws like a sickening parasite.

"No…." she choked out, words tried to form but her throat closed up. Her body went numb and convulsed violently.

Splinter turned to her then at the beasts, he tried to look away but the screams still broke through.

Yumiko saw the anguishing tears run down their face as they writhed uncontrollably. A light flashed before her eyes as haunting images flooded her mind.

The horrid screams of agony etched into the walls of the laboratory, the half mangled bodies shoved into small cages. Tears of suffering ran down their eyes.

The rancid smell of death smothered the air, the sadistic laugh of their tormentors echoed madly.

The burning white light shined down while she was strapped to the table, the scalpel headed to her abdomen, and then the cold blade sliced her open.

Her eyes widened at the terror, she clenched her fists so tight they burned. She turned towards Frost with hateful wrath in her eyes and let out a scream.

"STOP THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!!!"

Frost whipped his head to the cell at the corner with shock, including the spectators.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE YOU MONSTER! THEY'RE LIVING BEINGS, NOT MEANINGLESS THINGS FOR YOUR OWN USE!"

"Yumiko….." Splinter muttered amazed at her flare–up, and he too joined her tirade. "She's right! What's wrong with you people?" he shouted at the crowd, "Can't you see he's exploiting them with no value for their lives? He doesn't care about them, he's nothing but scum!"

Murmurs rippled among the people, some then started to question the fight.

"Yeah, now that the rat mentions it, it's kinda harsh for the things to fight eachother."

"Did you notice the collars? He's probably using them to _force _them to fight!"

"Are these fights even legal?"

Foster began to look around nervously, he was losing the fans. His business can't live without them!

"Don't listen to those dumb animals! They don't know what they're talking about!"

To make his matters worse, the series of commotions continued to grow in the midst.

"I think they're right!" one civilian protested.

Foster jumped to his feet in total fear, "These fights are legal! Don't worry about those vermin folks, these things are perfectly okay and official!"

"Don't believe him!" Splinter called out desperately.

Frost seethed so much that he turned full red, in order to shut them up he pounded the button hard. Right away, an electric shock surged and crackled through their system.

Yumiko and Splinter screamed out falling to their knees contorting. Frost hit another button and a trap door opened sending them down once more into the dungeon. They hit the cold floor hard with the sound of the upper doors shutting, and the cell was as dim as their misfortune.

Splinter rubbed his head, "Uh! Who does that man think he is! We need a way to free ourselves from this cruelty."

He heard her move into the corner. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Yumiko?" he asked concerned and put her hand on her shoulder. He felt her body shake uncontrollably, and then sob slightly.

"This isn't right! I hate being locked up in the dark, this is just like before, it's happening again."

_This happened a long time ago?_

"Ssh. It's okay, everything will be alright." His arms went around her consolingly, stroking her back.

_This feels…kind of nice… _Splinter thought, but mentally slapped himself for the third time. This was no time to get comfy!

Yumiko found herself almost cuddling against him. _His warmth feels….no! I shouldn't be thinking about that now! I'm not meant for this! _

"We're going to get out o f this; we will stop Frost's madness." He said.

This time she pushed him away and got on her feet, "_We!? _What do you mean _we? I _am going to stop that lunatic!"

Splinter was taken aback by her attitude, "What do you mean _you _are going to stop him? Why? _We _need to stop this and get out of here _together."_

"You don't get it, this is something personal. What I saw there was something that I could not stand."

"You think I couldn't stand that injustice? He was torturing them, I saw that too!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand!?" Splinter argued.

"Everything they've been through!" she yelled infuriated and got in his face.

He was about to say something else when she said, "Because I know…"

Scarlet pools of blood and torn flesh were scattered indicating the grisly carnage.

The fight above lasted for about ten minutes and the whole thing was a tie, though they didn't die from killing eachother, they died due to excessive steroids pumped inside their veins. Electrocuting them wouldn't help.

Frost gave a fifteen minute break for the people to simmer down and set up a new battlefield. Thanks to the two monsters, the field was in wreck with large faults and the ground ripped inside out.

In a small t.v. screen he saw Yumiko and Splinter from an infrared video camera in the cell. He saw them embrace eachother tenderly,

"There's something oddly familiar about that white rat, something that I've seen before."

As he watched them more, an evil smile curved upon his lips showing his fang-like teeth. Another idea of a showdown stormed in his sinister mind.

Meanwhile on the road, the turtle crew was beginning to get confused on where they were going. Unfortunately they could not understand little Roca's directions, Mimi tried to direct them, but they kept ignoring her.

"This sucks!" Raph yelled out and hit the wheel. The horn honked loudly waking a citizen from his sleep. The grouchy man shook his fist from outside his window and threw a heavy can of soup at the open window hitting Raph's head.

"DAAAAMN!!" he cursed.

"Calm down Raph!" Don said to him, "I trust Roca's instincts, we must be close." Unable to take anymore of this nonsense, Raph flew at Mimi ready to grab the tiny turtle and hurl him out to the streets.

Leo gasped, "Don't-!" *WA-BAM!* Raph was kicked so hard he went sailing out of the van like a playground ball.

The mime pulled back her leg, her secret ninja training in her room paid off, Roca peeped.

"Peep peep peep," _Serves you right douchebag!_

"AAAAUUUUGH!" he groaned, "we've been going around in circles for two hours! I doubt this is even working! Are you guys that much of morons to believe that _thing _could track Splinter!?"

"Maybe we read him wrong??" Mikey wondered.

"Peep! Pi pi pi pi pi pip pi!" _Seriously, I told you guys turn left right, then go straight, but did you? No!_

Mimi moved her hands rapidly signing to them, _we have to hurry! Besides, I have a feeling that Splinter is not alone and may experience some romance. I may be wrong, but he could be in more trouble! And the readers are probably getting pissed off that we have interrupted the story with a random useless scene such as this right now!_

Don was the only one who understood her and gaped, "What? What are you talking about? Quit thinking our lives our fanfiction or I'm going to cut you off from fanfiction net forever!"

Mimi flailed her hands, _now you listen to me of all times!? I'm not joking about this, all readers ignore us! _


	7. Ch7 A Little about You and me

**Ch7 A little about you and Me**

**A/N: Seriously if you think this story is so bad you can stop reading it. For this chapter, I wrecked half my brain just to think of a perfect moment and how to set it all up. Thank you Animation Universe 2005 and Nala162024 for reviewing my story, at least I have a little encouragement.  
**

"Would you stop?" Yumiko said.

Splinter blinked, "Stop what?"

"Glancing at me every five seconds!" her eyes flashed brightly through the dimness.

"I was not glancing at you!" although he had been, he could not help but look at her. What she said about this happening like before worried him.

He gave one small glimpse at the locket she was wearing wondering why she wanted it so much. Guess it was a thief thing; you can't help but want an object.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Nothing! Besides it's dark, how do you even know what I'm looking at?"

"I can see well in the dark, do you still miss your precious locket?" she sneered lightly.

Splinter grunted, "I…I do, that thing means a lot to me, it's an heirloom of my master."

"Your master?" she said quizzically, "What's his name?"

He sighed and answered, "His name was Hamato Yoshi, and I learned ninjutsu from watching him from my cage."

Her finger coiled around the chain, "His name sounds awfully familiar. Okay, since it's that meaningful to you, let's make a deal. If you win against someone without my help, I'll give it back to you. If you don't win, I'll have it and you can drown in your shame and humiliation."

"I do not trust any deals made with thieves." he replied bluntly.

"But I am a thief of honor. Back then, when a thief makes a deal, they must keep their promise because if they don't, they'll suffer being beaten half to death till they do what is owed or hanged."

A chill ran up Splinter's spine with the horrible image of a man being beaten to death."Does that really happen?"

"Well…most of the time. Sometimes thieves have a reason for breaking promises, either for good or for bad. Some have a reputation for being big liars anyway."

"In my book, all of them are." he muttered scowling at her.

A small tension of silence passed over them for a minute. Splinter then broke it.

"If we are to work together…"

"Not really." Yumiko interjected.

"Can I hear a little about you?"

"You expect me to tell everything about myself to a stranger?"

"I said a _little, _what did you mean back then that this was just like before?"

She scoffs before replying, "I was a prisoner a long time ago with other animals, we were tortured and forced to be subjects to strange experiments. That's how mutated."

Her face became wistful as she stared out into the darkness. "I was once a common rat in Japan, roaming wild and free. There was no home to go to and my only friend was a woman who fed me, she was the one I called my master We had so much fun, until everything turned horrible when I was captured by men and put into boxes with other rats. We were shipped to a laboratory in a city and many horrifying things were done to us. We were nailed to tables and…. I nearly died." she stops and shudders.

"I still remember the smell of sherry wine on the man who did all of that even after I escaped the lab."

Her body quivered with the awful memory. Splinter was speechless, she may have told more than needed, but this pulled his heartstrings to her a little more. There was a deep urge to take her into his arms again, but he restrained himself thinking of how weird she might think he is.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked."

She smiled as two jewel eyes twinkled at him merrily, "That's okay. I may have needed that relief. I guess its okay to tell _you_ about it." she empahsized the word 'you' making Splinter fluster.

" Now let's hear about you oh great ancient one."

"Will you not call me that?" Splinter said annoyed, she giggled back mischievously.

"I lived in Japan as a pet rat of my Master Yoshi. From inside my cage I learned to mimic his moves as I watched him practice the art of ninjutsu. I later moved to America with him due to hisreasons, days later after moving into the city, he was slain in battle by an enemy. Without a master or a home, I was left scouring the sewers like a stray animal. Those days were so hard and lonely. Then one day, four baby turtles were dropped down the drain and fell into a pool of mutagen, they mutated from it and so did I after coming in contact. I decided to take them in as my own children, naming them after famous renaissance artist, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

He let out a deep breath after his brief life story.

"Wow." Yumiko said, "You being a father, a master, and having kids makes me jealous."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because after I escaped, I lived under an old dojo of a man who adopted three kids. After he passed away I took care of those children and trained them myself, they were all like family to me."

"And what happened to them?"

"They all disappeared, one went away for training and was never heard from again, and two I lost in a storm. So you're lucky to still have all four with you up to this point in your old life. I guess it's my fate to end up alone."

"But you don't have to be!" Splinter suddenly grabbed her paw baffling Yumiko, this action also stunned himself.

"Er…um…what I mean is, you may have lost people in your lives but that doesn't mean you're meant to be alone. Nobody is an island."

Yumiko gazed at him awestruck, but her face saddened, "But I doubt they will last by my side."

"I always fear that my sons will die, but in your case, you cannot let fear decide if you are to be alone or not. You can still be happy."

"After being taken from my home, cut open, and experimented to an inch of my death, I don't know anymore."

"I'm sure of of it."

He smiled back at her. They stood together almost a foot apart. Being this close made his heart skip beats. Just what is it about her that made him feel this way? He had a longing to just kiss her lips, but he tried to fight this feeling inside and crush it under the force of his will reminding himself that she was a thief, a criminal, and him a ninjutsu master of honor. Those two things do not mix. His heart hammered in his chest, their were so many emotions swirling in his mind, he wanted to stay and hold her but another part wanted to push her away. So many emotions, so much confusion. It was hard to differentiate whether what he felt was real or not, if these were just feelings that were stirred up in you like when watching a soap. Was it out of necessity for some sort of companionship with another rat he was like this? Were his feelings for her even out of purity of his heart?

Yumiko was also trying hard to defeat the same thing that was wrapping them both in a web of inevitable magic. She reminded herself that she was a thief and a lone thief to be exact. Thievery was her only love and purpose of living, her principles did not include a man to make her heart beat. But the way she felt towards him was so...secure. It was like he would never let anything harm her, but she would not fall again for these stupid impulses. Before she was in love and inexperienced, and that rat became a monster to her, all that she saw in him was a false illusion. Never again will she fall for that sort of trick. But the urges were so unruly, it was like fighting an addiction.

All their means of fighting it was useless, it was then the whole world had frozen in place, and they felt their own world's passionate flame grow as Splinter slowly inches by inches bent down to her, his lips almost so near.

Before they could touch, a loud bell rang and snapped them out of their moment as the floor began to rise to the top.

Then again, they were on the newly repaired arena, the crowd of people cheered again, and there was also Frost.

"Thank you for the wait ladies and gentlemen. Now are we ready to get some more action!" he yelled.

The crowd roared in excitement. Splinter felt his chest sink in. Their cries were useless after all.

"Now my furry friends, lets see you handle your own relatives."

Yumiko put her hands on her hips, "Our own….oh my…" she trailed off as two openings appeared on the ground, and four hulk-like mutant rats rose slowly from the dark depths like a monster from those horror movies.

Like the others, they were goliaths on steroids and other chemical substances, and they also had electric collars on them. All had red piercing eyes, and their claws were long and sharp as rusty knives. A rat on the far left had a torn ear, to his side was another that had the right side of his face burnt, the third had half his jaw ripped off and still dripping with blood, the tallest of them all had three scars running down his face. To make the whole description about them short, they were just plain butt ugly.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Yumiko cried horror struck.

"Yumiko!" the tall scarred rat bellowed.

"Antonio! Um, you're here." Yumiko said and tried to hide behind Splinter.

Splinter looked at him and at her "Wait, what is going on? How does he know you? How do you know him?"

"Yumiko my love, I thought I lost you!"

The whole crowd gasped and crescendoed into silent shock, Frost was the same as he grinned with the thrill in his blood. He wanted to see them fight the white rat's lover. Splinter's jaw dropped and glared at Yumiko.

She was stricken with nervousness, "I can explain….."

"**Damn. I sense trouble."**

"**I knew it was too good to be true. You trusted her too soon!"**

"**Master you think they're gonna be together?"**

**The master didn't say anything.**


	8. Ch8 Fight!

**Ch8 Fight!**

**Yeah….about the name Antonio, it's a random name I came up with and I couldn't think of a good name to give the mutant boyfriend of hers. I know it sucks, you'll practically kill me or start firing many different reasons to come up with a better name than that. Any random Japanese or made up name would've done good but Antonio!/ I gotta be kidding you right? Is that what you're thinking?**

"Who is that guy!?" Splinter inquired almost angrily.

Yumiko fumbled with her tail, "My ex-boyfriend, he came from Brazil to Japan, we met and had it on, but we broke up after he underwent horrible changes in himself."

"I see what you mean." Splinter said analyzing Antonio's massive form.

"Yumiko!" Antonio dryly exclaimed, "I have found you at last, come back and we could be happy like before." He pathetically begged.

She just gave a turn of her nose, "Like hell I would! You expect me to go back after you abused and mistreated me!?" she coldly replied. "What're you doing here anyway? I thought I left you back at that demented lab!"

"The lab is underneath this arena, I knew you'd forgive me!"

Like poison, her voice scathed with vehemence, "FORGIVE YOU!? NOT A CHANCE!!" she screamed. "I'm never gonna forgive a man who does that to me, not ever! I know someone who can treat me far better than you ever did!"

This riled Antonio's temper to the extreme, Splinter's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Was she talking about him?

Though Yumiko never meant her last sentence to come out that way, she was just trying to get Antonio to give up.

"Hey boss, I think it's that other rat friend of hers." One of the rats whispered to him.

"She's found someone new."

It didn't take long for Antonio to start smoldering in jealousy. One eye swiveled at Splinter and it was nothing but instant hate boiling under his skin.

"Wait, if he's here then that must mean this is the same place of my suffering and Frost is the man that-…" Yumiko realized absent mindedly, she was so busy thinking to herself, she didn't see Splinter get grabbed by a huge fist.

"Yumiko…a little help!"

"I'LL SMASH YOU!" he slammed him to the ground slowly crushing his bones and suffocating him with his enormous hand.

"No!" Yumiko cried and leapt on top of Antonio's head, she took her staff and beat on it with violently.

"Get off him! Get off him! Get off him! Get off him!" but her blows were useless against his thick head. With another hand, he plucked her off like a tick and threw her against the wall. Her body collided against it, the intensive pain overcame her, and she fell to the ground weakened. Her body could not withstand the impact.

"Stay out of this!" he snarled.

"No…don't hurt him Antonio!" she pleaded

"Just you watch." He snickered with saliva running down his mouth.

The rat with a torn jaw loomed over Yumiko and pinned her hard to the dirt, the only movable part was her head as she watched two other rats move in for the assault.

"No! Antonio, stop this now!" She demanded, this time it was fiercer and more threatening.

"Don't any of you lay a hand on him or I will make sure you're all dead!!" she growled.

"Stay out of this Yumiko." Splinter gasped.

"Shut up! I'm helping your butt whether you like it or not!" she snapped heatedly.

"Get off him and I will come back to you and find a way to help you escape this place."

All of the rats paused for a moment, but Antonio just gave a nasty sneer, "I don't think so, even if I kill this old man I'll still find a way out and have you."

_DAMN!! _She cursed inside her mind.

A powerful blow landed on Splinter's head, seven more barrages of fists rained down on him mercilessly. Any of those would've killed him right away, but miraculously he survived, one more blow came upon him, he was to the point of passing out.

The monsters roared out laughing still punching and punching poor Splinter till he looked like worn out rag.

Yumiko panicked, what was she to do? She needed to save him! The hand pushed her face down further to the ground as he sniggered out loudly, snorting and busting his gut out to no end. This was maddening her even more.

_I've got to help him, he needs me and I need him!_

The last three words in her head threw her off, just why did she think that? Enough with her musings, she wriggled her head between the fingers and gave one savage bite.

*CHOMP!*

Her teeth sunk deep into his finger and tore of what she had chewed, the rat howled . He let go immediately with blood streaming down his hand.

She made a speedy dash to Antonio; she grabbed his tail and gave another savage chomp.

He let out an indescribable yell escape his mouth, yet it could be best compared to the sound of a sasquatch.

He swung his head around at Yumiko who stuck her tongue out in a childish offense.

"DAAAAAAMN YOOOOUU!!!!!" He let go of Splinter and used two fists to bash her with.

Yumiko gave a twirl and a hop before she could be pounded into road kill. She got on all fours and ran away from the angry mob of mutants.

"Splinter wake up!!" she yelled out loud to alert him, though she didn't have to, he was awake but he was still battered and sore, he watched as Yumiko was chased, he tried to catch his breath still trying to sum up a bit of strength that was still left.

Running and running was all she could do, she had no plan up her sleeve even if she was the crafty one, and having some muscle to knock these freaks out was far beyond her.

As she ran, she noticed that the mutants were slowing down. They were panting and wheezing eating her dust. Yumiko kept on looking back, she didn't see the small slab of earth that jutted out from a fault, her foot caught on it and her face met the ground.

Antonio closed in and snatched her with a dirty hand, his fingers wrapped around and squeezed, making her squeak out. He could hear her bones crack as he grasped her whole body, she struggled but it was useless. The constriction around her tightened even more making her gasp out for air desperately.

"Since you choose to help that boyfriend of yours, I don't care about you being my prize anymore!!"

Her sight blurred, the sound of her ex sickening laugh was all she heard, her breathing was lessening, and at that moment she knew she was about to die.

"Yumiko!!" Splinter shouted in alarm, that's when something in him snapped, a fierce anger like he never felt before well up inside. He felt this way in the past when Bishop decided to dissect his sons, but this time it was for a woman

He clenched his fists as a massive energy raged within, it rapidly built up and escaped into an immense battle cry that it reached to every ear in the stadium.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The people gasped at his reaction, never before had they seen something like this in other battles.

He raced up to him all powered up not feeling the slightest of pain or fatigue, the cronies decided to take action again to finish him off once and for all.

All three readied themselves to crush him into nothing, they were a lot stronger than him, but unknowingly, the steroids had weakened them because of the energy they used from the run, they were easy to beat.

*KA-BAM!!*

Splinter threw a mighty punch to one of the guy's face, and one was all it took to send his head cracking to the side. With that he fell over unconscious.

Another one took his chance and tried to strike him from the back, he sensed this right away and did a back flip into the air dodging the blow. He landed back on to the arm and jumped up again, without using all his power, he gave a huge kick to his face.

*KWA-BAM!!!*

The jaw seemed to unhinge loudly under his force, he did a back flip again and kicked the oncoming enemy from behind.

This made the people leap to their feet in amazement cheering his stage name, "SEWER RAT! SEWER RAT! SEWER RAT!"

Three of them collapsed heavily, making the ground shake from the impact. Now all that was left was Antonio still strangling his ex-girlfriend.

"LET HER GO!!" Splinter commanded with an unwavering ferocity.

He conjured every ounce of force he had in him and channeled it into his arm. He jumped up and raised it above his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" He brought it down on Antonio's head. The sound of the brute contact was a loud bang and the staff broke in half with little splinters of wood flying.

The crowd grew quiet as the fiend fell and all stared at him awestruck. They were noiseless as a grave for a full minute, and then their eyes shifted to Yumiko who lay there on the dirt still as stone.

Slowly and fearfully, Splinter approached her body, and took it in his arms. Her face was calm, but showed no signs of life.

He trembled all over as he held her against him.

"No…you just can't be….." he lowered his head trying to hold back the stinging tears. "We only just met!" a single tear fell down on her eyes, eyes that will never open to reveal her beautiful eyes ever again.

The people gasped and choked on their words, a feeling of shame and guilt subdued them. His friend had died, the only one in the ring that stood by him all the way. Seeing him there holding the body of his comrade and weeping for her, they could feel his sadness, and for once they finally saw that these exploits were wrong.

"GIVE IT UP FOR SEWER RAT!!!" Frost yelled through the mike, but there was no cheer.

Suddenly, there was an angry shout from a citizen, Frost could not make out what he was saying but it the sound was irate.

Few more joined in, and then some more, and then the whole stadium rioted and threw their trash at Frost.

"What! STOP! STOP!!"

Immediately, the civilians erupted into screams and rants at his atrocity. One woman dared to throw a rock at his podium.

"Why are you…OW! Cut that out!" he bombarded with more trash, from wrenches to food and everything they could lay their hands on.

"Your stupid fights killed that poor rat's lady!"

"You should be ashamed for mistreating animals!" she blamed.

During all of this, Splinter was felt dead, the magical feeling he had felt when he was with her some time ago had been swiped away in a blink of an eye, and thrown into a deep dark abyss.

He looked at her face again, her lifeless beautiful face, that's when it happened one more time. The whole world froze, and the magic that had been felt before wrapped around him. He bent down to her lips inch by inch savoring each second, and the flame grew bigger.

He closed his eyes ready to feel her lips against his…..

*ZA-ZAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!*

High voltage tore at his body, bringing his his heavenly trance back to hell.

He twisted and writhed falling to the dirt and took one glance above to see Frost mashing his button frenziedly.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU DUMB RODENT, YOU MADE ME LOSE MY CROWD!!"

Even though he was in total pain and still being shocked, he managed to yell out to him, "You brought this upon yourself Frost!"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A man shouted and grabbed a bat, he jumped over to the podium and was ready to clobber his head, when Frost pressed another button and a metal barrier shielded him. His thick glass window on front allowed him to see Splinter trying to endure his torment as the man banged on the wall.

"Let's turn up the level!" he took a dial on his right side and turned it up ten times the power.

The energy erupted with incredible intensity and the screams became louder, this was the last Splinter could take. Frost laughed like the heartless villain he was.

*KA-BWAK! BAM!*

A hard object slammed hard on his head, he fell to the floor bleeding, he was still conscious and had a glimpse of the attacker.

Someone held a bat, a little girl! She had a pale white face and looked a lot like a ….

"A mime!"

**The quartet of ninjas sat weeping on the sofa and was in the state of hysterical emotion.**

**Ninja1: Damn you Antonio! You killed Yumiko! **

**Ninja2: They could've been one happy rat couple! *sobs***

**Ninja3: At least the rescue came!**

**Ninja4: A little too late! If the rescue team had come sooner, they would've saved Yumiko! Waaaaaaaaah!!!! Whoever made this story and aired it is a total jerk!**

**Master: shush! Just keep watching! I'm getting interested.**


	9. Ch9 Rescue at Last

**Ch9 Rescue**

**Here's chapter nine, hope u like it (or not)**

*****CRAAAAASH! BA-BAAAAM!!!!*

The turtle van crashed through the roof and into the stadium, with Mikey and Raph arguing how to steer the thing. It banged loud as it hit the ground burning rubber as it ran across the arena swerving insanely in circles. They had finally figured out what Roca was saying.

The instant that thing broke in, the people shrieked and some panicked about being attacked by aliens. Thanks to that the people rushed out and escaped just in time before the big plan for the whole place was known.

"You're… a mime!" Frost sputters in bewilderment.

Mimi glowers at him with a deathly scowl like an evil shadow. She first raced to grab the dial and turned it back to zero, went over the buttons and pressed one.

Below, Splinter's collar snapped off and the electrocution had stopped. He panted exhaustedly and fell to his knees. With that done, she turned to face the man, her face twisted up and cracked her knuckles.

The boys rushed out of the van and right to his side. "Master Splinter! You're alive!" Leo cried out and hugged him.

"I was so worried! I'm sorry we're late."

"But we made it!' Mikey said.

"Two hours ago would've been just fine!" Splinter wheezed. The boys guiltily looked away.

"This is your fault!" Raph hissed to Mikey.

Don looked around, "We've got to get you out of here fast! Mimi said she was going to bomb the place, I said she was crazy to do that but she went ahead of us and is gonna go ahead with her plan! I don't know why she wants to do that but we've raised a psycho under our roof!" he picked him up to carry him over his shoulders, but instead he moved from his grasp and looked away forlornly.

"Sensei?" he asked quizzically, and then he saw what he was looking at. A white figure lay a few feet away from them.

"Sensei is that….who I think it is?"

Weakly he crawled to her on all four legs, no matter how feeble he was feeling from all that he's been through, he was persistent to be next to her, and the brothers didn't know why.

"Why are you even…?" Leo started to say, but saw the somberness in his face, right then he understood of what she was to him.

"I may be foolish to say this but I-."

Raph had to interrupt, "I'd love to stay here and listen to your feelings, but Mimi's gonna bring down the house big time!"

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded.

"Okay, okay, let us die while in the middle of a confession." he muttered.

"I want to give her my last kiss."

"WHAT THE!?" Mikey freaked out deliriously, "Master are you sure all those soaps haven't gone through your-"

"Shut up Mikey!" Don grabbed his mouth shut. "Do what you must."

All the boys turned away with Raphael rolling his eyes. Splinter looked upon Yumiko's tranquil face bending down to kiss her one more time. Slowly and slowly, his lips softly met hers, and the whole world spun.

It was dark yet so warm, there was this sensation enveloping her around. Although she may have drifted into darkness, there was no feeling of loneliness in this void, it instead was so welcoming so…loving.

_Am I dead…?_ She wondered.

All she could remember was being strangled by Antonio, and then there was a yell. A strong loud yell from someone, and then blackness engulfed her.

_Yumiko…. _The voice whispered, it sounded so friendly yet so distant, where was it coming from? Light blinded her vision, was that heaven? Was she finally going to leave her life of sad ends and be happy?

No sooner had his lips parted from hers, life returned to her, her eyes fluttered open and slow breathing took place. It was as if a magic spell had been broken and the gloomy ambiance changed to a gentle feeling.

"Mnn….Wha…Damn my head hurts."

Splinter's head shot up, "Yumiko! You're alive!" he gleefully exclaimed out loud. Before he could have another word of joy, Yumiko jumped to her feet in high energy, "I am! Wait, that means I still have revenge to fulfill!"

His rejoicing was broken off by her abrupt statement.

"Revenge? We need to get out of here now there is no time for that!"

"I need to finish that guy Frost off for everything that he's done, and I'm going to him!"

*CRASH!!*

Frost was thrown out of his podium; it was amazing that his body broke through the thick glass. His bruised and bloody body sailed out and came down hard onto the arena, although the pitiless carcass was sadly still alive.

The turtles gaped at him then at Mimi above dusting her hands like some job well done, but far from over.

"Or I can just beat him up right here."

Mimi quickly signed to the boys, telling them that she set the timers up to ten minutes to blow the place up.

"Come on Master Splinter!" Raphael tugged at him.

"Not without Yumiko!"

"Don't worry about me I have some unfinished business!"

"No! Revenge isn't the answer you've got to come with us!" Splinter protested.

A bell cut him off and a few cell doors opened in the arena. Several monsters appeared looking hungry for some live meat, they all got their collars off thanks to the mime.

"Oh great!" Leo slapped his forehead, "Just what we need a few monsters to keep us from leaving!"

But they weren't after them, they were after Frost! Quickly they surrounded him, their vengeful eyes narrowed down.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"GET READY FOR PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!"

"WE'RE GONNA DO TO YOU WHAT MADE US DO TO EACHOTHER!!!"

The array of freakish faces got Frost screaming like an eight year old.

Yumiko jumped in and shouted, "Get him!"

He ran past the monsters and pressed a button on his watch, a secret entrance opened up in the wall of the arena and Frost zoomed in faster than the speed of light. The mutants stampeded after him with the white rat in lead.

"Nooo!!" Splinter crawled after her despite his condition.

_Does she ever get tired!? _He thought exasperated.

In the boy's eyes, he was becoming a desperate romantic, like in his sappy stories.

Mimi bounded like a happy bunny to him and waved her arms in frenzy. _Use the van! It's faster and we'll get to her in no time! Master will need us!_

"Master?" Splinter repeated puzzled.

There was no time to explain as she shoved him and everybody in it hastily and gave a three finger signal to Roca on the driver's seat.

"Peep! Peep pi pi pi!" _Mimi! Look I'm gonna drive!_

She did a Hitler-like salute to him, _Forward!_

The van lurched pressing them to their seats and flinging Mikey to the back. The little turtle steered the wheel in an expert driver's way. It was an astonishment that he can drive.

It sped a full seventy mile an hr into the entrance rocketing through the maze of corridors using his super tracking abilities.

It made demented swerves and turns as Roca maneuvered the thing from one corridor to another, sending the boys and Splinter out of their seats and bumping head, tail, and shell, against one another.

Raph, Don, Leo, and Mikey clung to the chairs for their dear turtle lives. It was like a demonic roller coaster ride of doom, and the pilot was unexpectedly a small innocent (not really) pet.

"OH MY GOSH WE'RE ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Leo screamed out more terrified than ever with Mimi holding on to his back.

Moving her head over to Donny, she quickly mouthed her words to him, _don't worry we're almost there!_

There was light at the end of the passageway and no sooner than they had expected, the van barreled out of there and into a huge room filled with fancy antiques and drapery.

The little turtle did not stop there, he kept going and going and headed straight for the wall.

"Roca what're you doing!? NOOOO!!!!" Mikey covered his eyes. Roca let out a peep,

Mimi pulled herself over to the window and hurled out a kunai knife, it struck a candleholder on the wall and flipped it to its side.

The wall opened and the van raced through, Mikey let out a whoosh of air.

"That was…."

*SCREEEEECH!!!*

The vehicle squealed to a sudden halt. *SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Five faces met the glass on front and slid down promising to never let Roca drive again.

"Peep!" _Yay!_

Mimi picked up her face from the floor and pointed outside. _Look! Look!_

**Ninja1: That was… AWESOME!**

**Ninja2: I love that turtle! Did you see how he drove that thing? I want to recruit him to my team!**

**Ninja3: You mean **_**our **_**team?**

**Ninja4: Go get Yumiko! Make this a happy ending!**

**Master: Shush! We should watch more soap like these.**


	10. Ch10 Tango through Danger

**Ch10 Tango through danger**

**A/N I had a strange idea of Splinter doing tango one time while I heard some tango music play. I also got this idea from the movie The Librarian: Quest for the Spear, the librarian and his partner had to dance through a booby trap with daggers flying out of the wall. I sucked at the action in this part and couldn't get this to steam and boil like I did with fighting scenes long ago. PS: I don't know any dancing techniques I just wrote down a few I read before i went on my way.**

The other mutants had taken different ways to search and kill Frost. Right now they were probably lost in the maze. Yumiko, however, had tracked his scent of berry wine to this room and was now in a rancorous duel with him, this would be the final death match held in the Silverfield mansion. It was all or nothing for her.

Yumiko and Frost held swords in their hands like a musketeer. Frost had a long cut on his face and was huffing madly, but this was because she scratched him.

Frost charged at her and thrust his sword her way, the blades clanged as Yumiko blocked it. He slashed his blade and she moved out of the way before it could touch her body and hopped back for more room.

"I remember you now." Frost hissed through his venomous lips, "Years ago, the one with colored eyes, you were a feisty little one."

Yumiko just scowled at him disgustingly, he continued with his speech.

"It was amazing how you withstood all those chemicals in your bloodstream. If you had stayed you would've been a key to a cure."

"A CURE! She shrieked. "That's bull!" she spat in full rage, "All you did was make living creatures subjects for your sick enjoyment! You put me through hell!"

With her last words flying out of her mouth, she ran up to him and the metals clashed again.

With each thrust of his sword she easily deflected it. He got in a locked position with her and pushed down against the blade to make her lose balance.

She pushed back more strongly than he did, with a single flick of her wrist she turned her sword around and over and knocked the sword out of his hand. Frost was now defenseless.

Taking this to her advantage, she leaped and kicked at full power making him fly back and smashing against a row of vases and glass tables.

The slivers of glass on the floor gleamed like thousands of jewels as the fireplace cast its light. They shined brilliantly even more when Yumiko stepped among them. Coincidentally her alias was The Jewel Mistress.

Badly bleeding, Frost looked up and found the sword aimed at his throat.

"You die here Frost."

Just as she was ready to plunge the cold steel into his wretched body, the van barged into the room crashing a few antiques here and there squealing to a stop.

This stopped her action making her turn around at the sudden disruption of her melee.

There were the four turtles she saw before; Splinter's sons, and was that a little pet turtle on the wheel? Blinking, she though she saw a black and white figure move around, and out of the window popped a mime looking both elated and in panic. She waved her arms about in frenzy, her eyes big as saucers. Her eyes widened in recognition that was not just any mime! She knew those big brown eyes anywhere.

"Mimi…!" she gasped out with tears coming to her eyes. Could it be her imagination, was that really her long lost Mimi le Mime?

The mime pointed at something excitedly, but she was too emotional to try and figure out what she was saying. Her sixth sense gave a strong punch to the gut, she turned around to see Frost grab a long shard of glass and lunge forward.

"DIE YOU FREAK!"

Yumiko staggered back only for Frost to slice off a piece of her robe, luckily she had not been wounded, but with her on the floor, Frost advanced to her.

He grabbed the sword that lay by him and held it above his head, "This is the end for you!"

"NO!" Splinter was about to make a move, but Mimi pushed him back to his seat and grabbed Raph's sais from his belt.

"What the-?"

She hurled them out and they whirred as they spun, both sais pierced his sleeve pinning him to the wall.

"You brat!" he screamed, Mimi stuck her tongue out.

As the gang got out of the van to get Yumiko, Raph pulled Mimi back, "Kid…nobody touches my sais… EVER!"

She shrugs at him unfazed by his glare. There were plenty of things Raph hated and that was someone touching his sais. Mimi then hopped over to Splinter and Yumiko who were at that instant up on eachother's face.

"How dare you! I told you to leave me alone!"

"You never said 'leave me alone' is this the thanks I get for saving your life!"

Mimi raised an eyebrow, _she _saved her life! She tugs at Splinter's sleeve, but he didn't notice her existence.

"I did say that I had a revenge to fulfill! You had some nerve distracting me from killing him!"

"Revenge won't do anything! We're all going to die in six minutes!"

"Then let me make use of those six minutes and kill him!"

"Stop being so stubborn, you can just leave out of here and have your freedom with this man left for dead or be a lot worse than he is."

"Why do you care?"

"I…that is I…" he wasn't able to reply back with a simple answer to a simple question.

While they were so distracted with the argument, Frost struggled and freed himself from the sais and pressed a button on his watch,

"OH MY GOSH WATCH OUT!" Don pushed the couple away before a metallic arm with spinning saw wheel could rip them apart.

"Not so fast my friends!" he pressed another button. A few laser beam cannons came out of the wall and shot at the turtles.

Mikey dodged one, "Great! Just great, we're all toast OW!" A beam shot at the back of his leg and sent him running.

Leo did a back flip as beams tried to hit him with every move he made. Raph threw a shuriken at one of the cannons but it was blasted away. Soon the turtles were backed into a corner.

"Guys, these cannons have motion detectors!" he explained, "So don't"

*ZAAAAP!*

"Move."

Other laser beams trapped them all in one place, one move and they'd be torn to shreds. It zigzagged in many different directions that it was impossible to move around them, there was nothing they could now.

"What can I do to get you to leave?" Yumiko said irritated.

"I can't just leave you! You're like a comrade to me! Besides you still have my locket."

"To hell with you and that locket!"

"CAN YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY STOP FIGHTING!" All the turtles shouted in unison.

They didn't listen as they continued with their arguement. Frost took this time to activate a few more mechanisms.

Two more metal claws with saw wheels appeared and headed for Splinter and Yumiko. In the nick of time, they bent backwards as the saws buzzed over their heads. They gave a small yelp of back pain as they straightened up.

"You want your locket? Here! Now leave!" she shoved the locket into his paws and still persistent for him to get gone.

"I want to but no." he smirked playfully, but this wasn't the time to be.

"Just take it!" she pushed it back into his paw and he took hers pulling her to him, they were now in some tango position.

Frost was getting infuriated as Yumiko and couldn't stand their bickering as much as seeing them.

The cannons aimed and few more saws came for them. The cannons fired away and saws reached down.

With Yumiko leading she reacted fast, they spun away ballroom style dodging every attack. She dipped Splinter as a saw came at them, spaced as a dagger flew in between them, and merengue as hammers came smashing down one by one on them. To Splinter's surprise, she knew how to dance through danger.

At the corner of the room, Mimi was held by a mechanical claw watching the scene and Frost trying to sneak away.

Mimi whistled over to Roca who came cheeping happily and she mouthed to him of her plan. Roca read her lips clearly and nodded in approval.

He got in his shell and with Mimi's free foot, she kicked him and the turtle was flying high.

Frost turned around to see what at first looked like a flying green biscuit. *SMACK!*

"OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! AAAAAAAAAAH! OH GOD IT'S EATING MY FACE!"

Roca attacked him biting, clawing, and tearing. Frost ran around and floundered trying to get him off.

His foot stepped on a vase and tripped, he fell into the fire place and Roca jumped off seeing him scream while ablaze with hot flames searing his flesh, each time he thrashed the whole furnace alighted even more, the smell of a crematory filled the air. Seconds passed and the scorched form became silent.

"Go Roca!" Leo rooted, "Get his watch!"

Roca showed the watch that was already in his beak. He began pressing different buttons on it randomly.

The lights dimmed, that definitely wasn't the right one. He pressed another one and more saws, beam cannons came out, and hundreds of knives flying everywhere.

"Oh, just great!" Yumiko complained hugging Splinter against her body, all in the middle of death and daggers.

"Roca! Try more, we're gonna die in three minutes!" Mikey wailed. He pressed another one and tango music played on the loudspeakers.

"Piiii pi pi!" _Oooh! I like this one!_

"We'll be dead because your turtle can't save us!" Raph shouted at Mimi. She just let out a voiceless howl.

"Splinter we are so doomed." Yumiko said.

"I figured." He replied.

"Call me crazy, but the blades and saws are coming in fast and we can't dodge them all in one place."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We've got to dance through this. I learned how to from a long time ago."

He looked at her perplexed, "_We? _What happened to being solo? And dancing through danger, that ridiculous and impossible, I can't even dance!"

"Forget solo and don't say it's impossible, while Roca helps the boys' escape we've got to stay alive, now no more arguing."

Roca pressed another random button, a spotlight hit them both. The music slowed down to a steady beat.

"Grab my waist." She said, as so he did but a little too abrasively making her blush out.

"Follow my moves."

With steady yet fast movements, they started the merengue position again and danced as four spears dropped down from the ceilings. They evaded each one with ease. Splinter tensed as the sharp weapons stabbed into the floor. He separated from Yumiko and paused.

As Roca pressed more buttons, flamethrowers came out and set the whole place on fire.

Splinter yanked back his tail as a stream of flames went past his back, he wrapped his tail around his body to keep it from harm.

"The moment you stop in a battle you die," Yumiko warned, "feel it don't think it, like ninjutsu!"

"Um…" Splinter leaped up high as flames blasted in front of him

The whole room intensified in heat, the boys let out a scream. They were so history.

Splinter looked at Yumiko, and nodded.

"Let's dance."

"Now we're talking!"

They sidestepped to the left as the knives rained down, some flames blasted at them from the right, expertly without any knowledge of dance, Splinter led away with a rock turn end.

Yumiko did a fallway reverse and evaded numerous needles that fired at them. With each skillful step they managed to dodge everything from bullets to flying axes, as they danced, an exotic rush flared inside.

They didn't even bother to think about the things that came at them, it was as if all their focus had been on eachother, the things had simply just ignored them and they were in their own world where each rock and turn sparked a flame in their hearts.

Splinter gazed into her eyes, he could see a passion ignite furiously, and he felt heat intensify and couldn't tell whether it was the fire from the blasters or from his own ardor longing for her.

Yumiko felt it too as she stared into those iridescent onyx eyes of his, it was nothing she had ever felt before. She felt a desire to give in at the same time a strong defiance, it was both love and fear mixing in her, and she didn't know what to make of it.

The turtles were either watching the scenery of the two dancing rats or screaming at Roca to hurry it up. Most of the weapons have already diminished but the flamethrowers were still on,and the laser still held the turtles.

He spun her around and pulled her back in. The final move was made, Splinter dipped Yumiko and kissed her fervently as fire exploded like thousands of fireworks lit set to the sky.

At last, Roca pressed the right button and turned off the fire and the lasers freeing the turtles.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Raph said unable to contain his urgency to get the hell out, and they got two minutes left!

Everyone clamored aboard the van but Splinter and Yumiko who were still kissing eachother.

Mikey poked his head and stuck his tongue to express grossness, "Excuse me!"

They woke up from their romantic getaway and blushed, "Uh…sorry." Splinter apologized.

"Cut it out already!" Leo screamed.

Both just kept it silent as they were inside still blushing madly.

"Geez, adults!" Raph grumbled nauseated from all that thick romance and turned the wheel.

The van shot out a torpedo from the pod and blew a hole in the wall to outside.

It raced out of there in a flash in super high speed; it sped faster and faster to the edge of the cliff.

It flew off into the sky and Don pressed a button converting it into an aircraft. It took off into the air and flew back to the city gracefully.

Mimi looked out of the window and at the mansion just in time to see that her big plan work. Her bombs had detonated and the building blew up like a volcano. Smoke and fire blasted into the air, different sections of the mansion followed and were destroyed less than ten seconds.

The girl did a salute to Yumiko. She gave her thumbs up for fulfilling the one thing she wished for her whole life. Ultimately, the madman was gone forever.

"um…." Splinter tugged at his partner's sleeve, "I believe we had a bet we made that you should honor."

Reluctantly she handed over the gold locket into his paw.

*BANG!*

"What was that!" Leo jumped up. There was a sound of ripping metal in the back of the van.

Four claws dug in between the doors and ripped them wide open, and a familiar face came into view. It was someone who had piercing red eyes, long sharp teeth, and a scar on his face.

"MISSED ME!"

**Ninja1: Oh my gosh it's him!**

**Ninja2: I loooove the tango! I never thought you could dance through danger, hey remind me to take dance lessons. I'll use that to add to my ninja skills.**

**Ninja3: Next thing you know its ballet, you fairy.**

**Ninja4: Let's end this already!**

**Master: *throws a cane at them* I told you to be quiet!**


	11. Ch11 Tricked

**Ch11 Tricked in the End**

**Okay in this last chapter, all of you might wanna kill for not doing the expected.**

"Antonio!" Yumiko gasped.

All the turtles gaped in horror and confusion, "Antonio? What kind of name is that!" Raph spat. Antonio reached in and tried to grab Splinter.

"No!" Yumiko instead threw herself in the way and was taken swiftly by his hand. Mimi immediately socked him in the face knocking out a tooth.

In anger he made a grab for Mimi too. With both hands occupied, he had no grip on the van and slipped.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Antonio screamed as he fell down.

"Yumiko!"

"Mimi!"

All three headed straight for the ground, their speed picked up faster thanks to Antonio's heavy weight.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK ALONE!" he roared.

"Sensei! What're we gonna do!" Mikey yelled in desperate attempt for a rescue. Splinter took a jet pack and fumbled weakly getting it on.

Don took him by the shoulder. "Sensei, you're still drained of energy, I'll do it."

"But Yumiko she's-!"

"I'll get her back!"

Don put on the jet pack and dove down to them daredevil style, hoping to get there before it was too late.

Mimi started biting down on Antonio's finger. He shook her roughly trying to yank her off him. _Let go of my master!_

"You little brat!"

Yumiko did the same and bit him, having had enough he let Yumiko go and she got on his face and started to rake her claws at him.

Mimi summoned all her power and pulled his fingers apart and took out a bomb meant for blowing doors open and threw it on Antonio's chest.

Don got to them quickly and took hold of them both letting Antonio fall to his doom.

"Noooo!" he grabbed Yumiko by the tail and pulled her back, she clung on to Mimi who clung onto Don.

Don activated the jet pack, but the overload of people just weighed them down. Mimi let out a quite scream.

Yumiko looked up at Mimi then at Don, "Take her I can handle this guy by myself."

"What are you crazy! You'll die!"

"Trust me, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me!" she let go of them both and hurtled down with Antonio clinging on.

_No! _Mimi shouted in her mind as Don flew her back up onto the van.

Splinter looked around, "Where is she!" the mime pointed below and he gasped.

"No! Yumiko!"

The female rat thief wasn't gonna die there, malice glistened in her eyes.

"Till death do us part antonio dear!"

They watched as a loud boom sounded, Splinter sank to his knees as smoke swallowed two figures. "Yumikooooo!" he hollered out hoping she was able to make it.

The only reply was silence, he bowed his head clenching his fists.

the sound of Mimi clapping her hands enthusiastically got his attention, he looked over to her pointing out the window. "Sensei! Look outside!" Mikey said.

There in her own red air glider, Yumiko was sailing in the sky. Her staff was actually a folded air glider and had escaped from the explosion.

"Yumiko!" Splinter cheered.

Mikey jumped up and down waving at her, "she made it! She made it!"

_Master Yumiko is an escape artist! she can escape through these kinds of thngs! _Mimi signed to Mikey.

Yumiko glided by them with the thoughts of settling down and quitting thievery as soon as Mimi comes to live with her again. She watched as Mimi and Mikey danced around and hugged eachother with joy like a brother and a sister celebrating. She looked so happy being with him it would be shameful to see them apart. But is she alot happier now with Splinter's family than she was with her? Could she? What if she didn't want to go back with Yumiko?

Then there was Splinter, he gazed at her with such yearning, she remembered that sort of look with Antonio, but Splinter was different. He made her feel safe and assured, but at the same time feel so weak and vulnerable. There was something about him, that made her want to surrender but resist. Doubt and uncertainty flooded her head, it overcame her like a devastating disease, something in her held her back like a tight rein, right then and there she felt afraid inside. If she were to go with Mimi, she knew she would be close to Splinter, the strong emotions that pulled her to him frightened her more than anything, and she knew she could not take Mimi away from her new family to live with her. She averted her gaze, blinking away tears.

Why? Why was she so afraid of this feeling?

_I'm sorry Mimi…and Splinter, but I just can't right now._

Sadly she gave a wave of good-bye and sailed off to a different direction, leaving Splinter confused, sad, and worried.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he shouted. Why was she going away?

She flew and flew till she was nothing more than a red dot in the sky, the dot then vanished between two clouds, and she was gone.

Mimi signed to Splinter with joy wilting from her face, tears rolled down from her eyes . She was just as disappointed about her leaving as he was.

_Sensei, we cannot go after her. She is too much of a free-spirited wayward woman to be tied down right away. You have to give her time, for you've already strung your love around her heart, and when the time is right she will be coming right back. Maybe she still has a few unfinished businesses or thinking to do. She'll return I know it._

She brushed her tears away and hugged Splinter tightly as if she never wanted to let him go sobbing uncontrollably, he hugged the child like a parent comforting their kid.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Leo asked from the front.

"She just up and left you, do you still want to chase her after what she just did? I say forget about her." Raph asked unsure.

He didn't say anything, he looked at the locket she had given back to him and noticed that the clasp had been undone.

Opening it he found a paper folded inside, he unfurled the wrinkled scrap to show a message written in Japanese.

The message read:

_You fool, you think I would actually give it back to you?_

_I'm a thief, and thieves don't give back what they've stolen._

"WHAT THE-!" Splinter shouted dumbstruck as fury and hate for her boiled back in his blood, she tricked him! The locket was a fake! After she had gone and said that she was a thief of honor, that liar!

He wrapped his burning fingers around the locket steaming with heat. The paper fluttered to his feet, he noticed there was more written on the back.

_I hope we can spar sometime if we ever meet again if you want, I can always have a good workout_

"Peep peep, pi pi pi!" said Roca, _Oh she so duped you man!_

Splinter blushed regaining his composure, before tucking the note away in his robe, the message sounded a bit flirty to him. He chuckled before saying, "That silly woman."

Yumiko landed safely on top of a cliff that showed a view of the ocean. The waves crashed harmoniously on the rocks. She breathed in the scent of the salty air as she gazed out to the wide blue waters sparkling like a giant sapphire and the sun a golden orb in the sky shining on the promises of a new day.

Right now, at this moment, she felt totally free. The nightmares of the past were at last behind her and she could move on in life. Tears still stung her eyes. She had to leave all of a sudden when she had a chance to be with Mimi again, but something changed her course. Why did feel she so scared all of a sudden, what was this feeling that she felt?

Was it….? No it can't be.

She took out the locket and twirled the chain around her finger to take her mind elsewhere, "Even if you're not the same locket that my Master Tang Shen had, you hold that glow as if she had indeed owned you."

She brought the locket close to her heart and felt the spirit of her love surround her. Out of the blue, the image of Splinter flashed in her mind. Those burning onyx eyes still branded into her memory. Her heart started to beat fast and her fingers shook

"Master Tang Shen….What should I do? Is he…could I really be?"

The wind whispered in her ear and brought her head down to the surf, there she saw the waves coming and rolling bck.

**The 1980's turtles sat on the couch watching the ending credits roll down the screen. **

**Brought to you by IV T.V.**

**FF Productions**

"**Man, what an ending. So he didn't get the girl right away but she's coming back." 80's Mikey turned off the t.v. and laid back on the couch.**

**80's Leo scratched his head, "Wouldn't our counterparts think this is weird with us watching them?"**

**80's Raph said, "I don't know if Master Splinter landed a role in some drama series but he sure pulled it off big time. I mean woo! He kissed her like his life depended on it or something."**

"**They better come up with a new episode to reunite those two or I'm coming over and rig the t.v. station." 80's Don said.**

"**From this day forward, I'm a big fan of soap operas!" The 1980's Master Splinter declared.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if the 1980's Master Splinter was a fan of soap operas, but watch out for my next story. I will reunite the two I promise! I promise to also explain how the whole thing got on t.v. Mimi was Yumiko's adoptive kid, there'll be an explanation on how they met on the sequel, also about Frost**


	12. Ch12 How it aired on

**Ch12 How it aired on**

**A/N: The April here is the 80's version.**

**Night had befallen the city, and every citizen either had work, some place to go, or whatever their agenda held for them at that time.**

**Within an apartment building, an average looking apartment room had the curtains drawn tightly together. Even if there was no sunlight for the curtains to block, IV had kept them closed everytime after a stalker had been arrested nearby her neighborhood. A little Raphael plushie lay by IV's side staring up at the wall blankly. She had taken a liking to him staying nearby for company.**

**Her face was glued to the screen typing away and refining a few things on her story. This was her first Splinter story she had ever done, and was finished at last. **

**Stretching her arms wide for a good break, a knot in her stomach formed, she felt a shadowy presence float in the room. The air became electrified.**

"**Hello IV." A womanly voice greeted. She turned around to see a Spanish looking teen. She had gorgeous raven black hair that ended in curls, she had dark brown eyes that glowed mischievously, she may be a teenager, but she looked like she was already a mature beauty.**

"**You.." IV languidly expressed with the hint of annoyance. "How the heck did you come in Mercedes? Or should I say codename Agent Verona?"**

**Mercedes laughed, "it's Mercedes when we're alone IV, I've been sent here by agent Fan to see about the story you were making."**

**IV jumped, "I told you I don't want to air this story to the alternate dimension. It's an incredibly stupid idea for Fan to think of such a thing, think of the consequences or the weird complaints filed against us by the alternate turtles. They'll kill us. Besides I do not own the TMNT."**

**The raven haired lass laughed, "But you own the fanfiction, and reporter Miss April O Neil wanted to see that story come to life so bad, it would be a shame to disappoint your favorite character and have no news to tell, and she wanted to see Splinter have a lady." She pouted sweetly with big puppy dog eyes.**

"**The only reason that Fan promised O' Neil that, was because he thought she was cute! Fan may be my superior but he has to learn to listen to his subordinates! He can't make promises without thinking if he could keep such an impossible feat!" IV snapped back resistant to her sugary cajoling.**

"**Splinter doesn't get the lady in the end and Yumiko is left undecided, there is a sequel but I won't air any of it on television! Fan's promise is impossible!**

"**But it's not impossible, what harm would airing your fanfiction do anyway?" she asked.**

"**Hmm? Maybe disrupt Splinter fandomship everywhere, and fans that actually enjoy him being single! Do you know the trouble we'll get in? Some people might think that Yumiko would suck being paired with Splinter, cuz she's an irate cowardly woman who's insecure about her own feelings enough to leave abruptly and leave poor Mimi crying."**

"**Then why'd you make a character like that? I'm sure it's just that they need time to think things through before jumping into one of those platonic relationships that happen right away."**

"** Well that is true. I paired them up to see if I can put the characters to the test and see how they would handle eachother, Splinter never had a lady and may be the wise master he is but what about when it comes to love? Yumiko is insecure about her own feelings. All in the end I have the fans hanging till the sequel comes out, like when Jacob confessed to Bella in the end on New Moon."**

"**That's why we need to put it up on air! It's great! The conflict the drama…"**

"**FORGET IT! April has to either find a new story to show and tell to make big money out of or just plain get over the fact that I WILL NEVER PUT MY STORY UP ON AIR, PERIOD!"**

**IV took out a bottle of orange juice drank it and slammed the glass bottle down on the desk so hard it almost shattered.**

"**I'm going to feed my pet ferret, take the cookies you baked yesterday and leave!"**

**She got up power walked away to the dining room to see Blizzard, her snow white ferret.**

**She was fuming so much she had forgotten to close her file on the computer leaving it wide open for Mercedes to read.**

**She bent down peeking at the little chapter she had just refined for the day, her ruby red lips curved into a smile.**

"**Let's see how this works out." She said as she plugged in another hardrive into the computer, quickly she moved the files in before IV came walking back into the room grouchy as ever.**

"**Well? Are you going to leave or do I have to kick you out of here?" **

**Mercedes smiled, "Okay, if you're so persistent I will go." She gave a dainty bow and headed out.**

**IV shook her head in dismay, writing while doing agent's work was both a pain the butt. **

***Next Day***

**April stood outside Channel Six building with a mike in hand and a camera catching it all on footage. **

" **April O' Neil here in Channel Six News. Today we are here on the first broadcast of **_**Tail of Two Rats. **_**This is a major scoop folks, the story of bachelor rat with four adopted sons is about to meet his match, will love bloom between them? We're hoping so, because this is one of the most amazing things ever to happen! Who ever thought that a story about two rats could actually premiere on television? Certainly there has never been such a thing."**

**April turns to a person whose face was blocked with a mosaic, "So Ms. Anonymous, I am so glad that you participated in this big event with some guy named Fan, any words?"**

"**Yeah, I'm just really excited and may I not be killed for doing so."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Because there are reasons I would be."**

"**Uh right, we'll be…." *RING! RING!* April's cell rang loudly in her pocket, she was then forced to pick up.**

***RING! RING!***

**Ms. Anonymous's phone rang loudly as well, and unable to shut it off she was made to answer.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello?"**

" **O'NEIL!!!!!!! MERCEDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FAAAAAN!!!" A voice like that of an angry greek god thundered through the phone.**

"**I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO AIR THAT THING! APRIL, STOP THAT BROACAST RIGHT AWAY! I AM CALLING YOU GUYS ON THREE PHONES ALL AT ONCE. DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP IT!"**

**The line went dead before anything else was said, April and Mercedes stopped the live report at that instant and hid in the turtle's lair.**

"**Guys, what're you doing in our shed?" 80's Donatello asked.**

"**If we told you we'd be dead." Mercedes said and shut the door. The boys shrugged and turned on the t.v.**


End file.
